Forum:ME:A Infobox Armor
Comments Work in progress. --DeldiRe (talk) 12:30, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :Glad to get some help on this http://deldire.wikia.com/wiki/Angaran_Armor --DeldiRe (talk) 16:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) _____________________ :Hey DeldiRe, I removed that armor template because it didn't match the naming format that Teugene had put into place last year. The template in use on all of the pages is Template:infobox armor (Andromeda). There were two versions of the same infobox so I removed the one created later and didn't meet the naming convention. :We can fix the existing infobox to show the 3 images with the gallery format but I wouldn't put in the Stats as they are in a table right next to the infobox on that armor page. I don't know if availability makes sense either. I think that if an armor isn't available in-game, it should be noted in the mechanics section as not being available. I think there are only 1 or 2 items that I found that were like that. :As for image size, it is possible to change the infobox to a different size but it causes problems with how an infobox works. Default size is like 220px. You can change it to something else but the image will no longer be centered and you have to manually create a formula to center the image. I did this with the Template:infobox augmentation. Trust me, it is a pain in the A**. :) ALSO, every image is that new size for that infobox. You would have to create multiple infoboxes if you want different sizes (I REALLY don't think this is the right approach though). :On a side note, each page will need to be updated with a small section explaining that I-III is name X, IV-VII is name Y, and VIII-X is name Z. Probably in the mechanics section. I didn't add it when I was creating the pages as the crafted versions are always Name X while found armor are Names X, Y, and Z. :If you can get the images loaded, into the wikia, we can work on getting all of the infoboxes updated. *Each infobox will have to be updated with a gallery section with the correct names of each level. **The 'names boxes' and images won't show up until a valid image is loaded though. *The armor page has boxes available for each of the armors to go into. I think that the level I should go into that box for each armor piece. :Let me know what you think and I can perhaps try to get the text to center in the boxes. I know that Teugene is AWESOME with templates. You can send a message to ask him if he could help as well. (If I can't figure it out). -- GS877 (talk) 17:03, March 25, 2018 (UTC) __________ Hey DeldiRe, It is AS I FEARED!!!! Hellfire and brimstone!!!! I mean, it's going to be a "pain in da butt". :) I tested the image you had on your wikia for Angaran Guerilla Chest. The infobox is stretching the image to fit the "square" nature of the box. 220px X 220px. Because the image is less than 220 wide, it stretch the image both length and width until it reaches 220. This makes the pic very long and big. I first tried redoing the box like the augmentation fix I did but it wrecked the infobox and the gallery doesn't work right. So on a hunch, I tried something else. So, what I did was took the original image which is 326px X 506px and added back in some width to the image. Just blank transparent background but back to a square 506px x 506px. This made the image much better and closer in size to the box. Check out the new version on Angaran Chest page. The infobox has the names at the bottom instead of the top but they are centered. Looks like I was wrong and it's at the top. :) Is this what you were looking for? I think it has everything we need. The ONLY SUPER BIG GIANT problem is that every image is going to have to be "squared" or resized so that they display correctly (if they don't display correctly). Not an issue, just takes some time. I have to download image, resize, export, then reupload/replace. All doable, just will take some time. if you can get the images into the wikia, I can go through and start replacing them with squared versions. I may have to tailor images to something other than an even square shape (we'll see as I fix them if they don't display correctly. Maybe they need length, etc). Would you like to move forward? -- GS877 (talk) 17:51, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :I also added a types section to the Angaran page. I think this would be the template to add to each armor page so that the tab on each armor piece would make sense. I don't think it should be at the bottom and I don't think that it should be in the description section either but rather in it's own section right after the description for a good flow. -- GS877 (talk) 18:16, March 25, 2018 (UTC) ::Hey DeldiRe, I prepped all of the pages with the Types section as I should have done when I created/updated the armor pages. I also added the gallery tags, the tab names, and names for the image files. I used MEA (file name) (Armor type).png. (I matched in game names.) For example: MEA Angaran Guerilla Arms.png, MEA Angaran Ranger Arms.png, MEA Angaran Commando Arms.png. Everything should be ready for the images. If you can start uploading them, I can correct any that need to be squared so they display correctly in the infoboxes. Shouldn't take very long at all. :) -- GS877 (talk) 22:17, March 25, 2018 (UTC) :::Thanks for all the work, could you check this ? Template_talk:Infobox_armor_(Andromeda). I'd like to center the information, is it possible? What do you do image to 'fix' them? I can do it while you work on others part of the wiki. --DeldiRe (talk) 20:02, March 26, 2018 (UTC) :::: Hey DeldiRe, I'm unclear on which of the items you would like to have centered. I've pasted text below from the infobox and listed what they are displayed as. *Example name - (Centered) *General Info - (Left Justified) *Category - (Right Justified) Arms - (Left Justified) *Rarity - (Right Justified) Ultra Rare - (Left Justified) *Tech Type - (Right Justified) Milky Way - (Left Justified) *Fusion Mod Slots - (Right Justified) 2 - (Left Justified) ::::Can you tell me which ones you want to have changed to centered? ::::From what I have researched online, it is possible to change formatting inside of infoboxdes but it is really advanced stuff. When you deviate from the "standard" version, it requires a lot of coding to put things back into place. I looked into trying to center the "General Info" portion for the infobox augmentation but after hunting for a awhile it just looked way to advanced for a minor thing that I didn't like. I'm not saying it's not possible, I just know that it requires someone with very excellent skills with coding. ::::As for the images, trying to explain what to do will take longer than me actually doing it. :) It only takes about 1 minute to do the process to each image. The image is downloaded, I look at the image properties to see what to px size is (width x length), I can then go to the change canvas tool and increase the transparent layer to a new size (square shaped) and recenter the pic, and then I can export the image back as a new png with the modified size. With the new image available, I can then replace the image you uploaded to the wiki. (I taught myself how to do it while learning about the GIMP 2.0 software.) ::::As you upload the images, I can fix them and replace them pretty quickly. -- GS877 (talk) 20:27, March 26, 2018 (UTC) ___________ On a side note, I don't think these changes would need a project as the pages already exist and the infobox template is already in place (having been created for quite some time). The only things needed are to update each page with the gallery on each infobox, add the types section, and (already completed) add the images. If I'm wrong on this, let me know. I'm new to the projects portion of the wiki. -- GS877 (talk) 18:29, March 25, 2018 (UTC)